Rise
by Boomxy
Summary: Ni héroes, ni villano; Simples mortales sirviendo a su propia causa, con su propia cima que alcanzar y sus propios miedos. París ya no soportaba más la situación, entonces el momento decisivo había llegado, ambos bandos debían alzarse de una vez por todas y terminar con aquellas batallas donde los inocentes eran quienes pagaban el precio.


Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, y pronto las cosas se definirían. El fin de aquella pelea que solo parecía dar vueltas entre ambos bandos estaba más cerca de lo que aparentaba.

París se había convertido en un entorno salvaje, por no decir más.

Si bien los daños que las constantes batallas causaban siempre eran de una forma u otra reparados gracias a la magia de Ladybug, los ciudadanos comenzaron a plantearse si realmente existía el bien y el mal entre las fuerzas que combatían constantemente sobre sus narices.

Sí, Ladybug y Chat Noir se autoproclamaban héroes, y muchos de sus actos se le podrían atribuir a que buscaban proteger a los parisinos. Pero ¿Realmente lo eran?

Aquella situación no era algo tan simple de definir, menos con el pasar de los años ¿Realmente existía un héroe o un villano?

― _Necesitamos que nuestra ciudad deje de ser tomada como campo de batalla ¡No necesitamos más héroes, no necesitamos villanos! Sí los problemas existen entre esas partes, que lo resuelvan entre ellos_ ― La multitud comenzaba a aclamar fuertemente mientras la protesta tomaba forma sobre la calle que daba directo a la alcaldía.

Pancartas y banderas se movían al clamor de la multitud mientras sus pasos resonaban, haciendo eco en París.

Haciendo eco en las pantallas de aquellos mencionados.

Gabriel Agreste observó con incertidumbre el monitor de su computadora, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían acudido a aquel movimiento de forma pacífica para intentar calmar el fulgor que comenzaba a salir entre los parisinos, en búsqueda de su seguridad.

Donde, automáticamente, estos no dudaron en comenzar una ola de abucheos, sugiriendo entre gritos que ellos eran la culpa de todo lo que ocurría en la ciudad.

― _¡Sin ustedes Hawkmoth dejaría lo que hace! ¡Es a ustedes a los que busca y nosotros pagamos el precio!_ ― Bramó una mujer con el megáfono que llevaba en su mano, haciéndose oír ante la multitud.

Dejando pasmados a los héroes ahí presentes.

Él dejó caer su mano sobre el escritorio de forma furiosa, logrando que un estruendo sonara en la habitación, sobresaltando a Nooro quien se encontraba descansando en su hombro.

― Me sabe mal decirlo y estar en esta ocasión del lado de ambos adolescentes, pero todas esas personas no tienen ni una pizca de gratitud ― Soltó con sinceridad, reflejando amargura en su rostro.

De cierta forma no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia ambos portadores de los Miraculous, pues eran ellos quienes se interponían en su camino para que las cosas volvieran a lo que eran antes, para recuperarla.

Pero eso no quitaba que admiraba de alguna extraña forma como ellos parecían ser igual de obstinados que él, tomando sus armas y enfrentándolo con todo lo que tenían, poniendo en riesgo sus propias vidas por el bien de aquellos a quienes protegían.

Y aun así, la gran mayoría de los parisinos se osaban a quitarles la corona que portaban como héroes de la ciudad; Corona que estaba llena de sangre, de esfuerzo y de sudor.

Él mismo había elegido su camino como una especie de villano para poder llamar la atención de aquellos dos Miraculous y poder obtenerlos de forma rápida, aunque esto último no iba de acuerdo a sus planes.

Pero, difícilmente alguien se puede engañar a sí mismo, y sabía bien que él no lo era.

Simplemente era su única opción, su única oportunidad de poder remediar las cosas.

― Los humanos tienden a olvidar fácilmente las cosas buenas que la gente de su alrededor hace por ellos, mientras que en su mente prevalecen las cosas malas ― Atinó a decir Nooro con voz apacible, sintiéndose algo decepcionado por lo que sus propios ojos veían ― Es un instinto de supervivencia más antiguo que las mismas joyas que nos mantienen aquí ― Agregó con cautela, observando al adulto suspirar.

Gabriel no supo que responder, a la par que sentía como sus huesos se congelaban mientras el miedo se cernía sobre sí mismo ¿Qué ocurriría sí Ladybug y Chat Noir tomaban en consideración aquellas _no tan absurdas_ palabras y decidían desaparecer? Él mismo no tendría motivo de ser, Hawkmoth desaparecería para siempre, así como su adorada Emilie.

El tiempo comenzaba a correr en su contra, quizás tenía solo una oportunidad para lograrlo.

Se levantó del asiento y su mirada se elevó, al igual que sus miedos y esperanzas.

Como si se encontrara escalando una cima en la cual el futuro era incierto, pero debía llegar y averiguarlo por sus propios ojos.

Era el tiempo de hacer las cosas de una vez por todas antes de que todo se le fuera de las manos.

Héroe, villano; Le daban igual esos títulos, solo se encargaría de demostrar que su causa valía la pena y que era digna de alzarse en contra de quien pensara lo contrario.

Quizás lo recordarían como un ser vil y despreciable, pero poco importaba.

Por qué el mundo no se componía solo del blanco y el negro, de héroes y villanos o causas buenas y patéticas.

Con furor presionó el botón del intercomunicador de su escritorio, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban ante ello.

― _¿Señor?_ ― La voz de Nathalie sonó, calmada, como siempre.

Brindándole fuerza para seguir adelante al demostrarse fiel ante sus acciones.

― Nathalie, necesito que hagamos unos preparativos. Este es el momento de avanzar ―.

[…]

Ladybug observó la ciudad desde el punto más alto que podía encontrar en aquel momento, justo sobre una de las estructuras que había prevalecido durante lo que podía asemejarse a un acto catastrófico causado por el mismísimo Plagg, pero él no tenía nada que ver con eso.

La torre Eiffel ya no se podía observar a la distancia, así como tampoco el gran edificio de la Unesco que parecía brillar con elegancia en el paisaje de las alturas.

Podía sentir el intenso calor que provenía de las calles donde, de nueva cuenta, la lucha la habían terminado perdiendo en contra de todos los akumatizados que habían vencido en el pasado.

― Estas pensando demasiado ― La voz de Chat Noir la hizo girar su mirada hacia él, sintiendo un poco de tranquilad de tenerlo a su lado ― Estas pensando en las palabras de la muchedumbre enardecida ― Agregó él, llevando sus ojos hacia el páramo desolador que tenían a su alrededor.

― Quizás es verdad ¿Sabes? Quizás sin nosotros, Hawkmoth se hubiese dado por vencido ― Sentencio ella, intentando encontrar un poco de valor en su interior, pero se encontraba dudando.

¿Realmente ella era una heroína? ¿Realmente hacia un bien?

― Siempre habrá gente que se encuentre rezando para que demos un paso en falso, y en nuestro caso, nuestros errores han logrado que eso creara conflicto con todos ― Se atrevió a decir, con una mueca de decepción en su rostro ― Ahora no debemos de dudar, M'lady, debemos demostrar que no somos los villanos aquí, debemos alzarnos a pesar de todo ― Sentencio, buscando la mano de ella, entrelazándola con la suya.

Ladybug sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus huesos de manera intensa, haciéndole perder el aire.

Batalla tras batalla ella misma se había convencido de que eran mucho más de lo que Hawkmoth pudiese llegar a ser, llevándose en su mente que fuese lo que fuese, lo que probablemente deseaba, por más que fuese algo _bueno_ , las consecuencias no lo serian, y ellos estaban ahí para evitar cualquier desastre.

Quizás los ciudadanos tenían razón; Quizás ellos no eran héroes, pero sus acciones eran las correctas.

Las batallas quizás ese día habían llegado a su fin, pero la guerra parecía tomar forma frente a sus ojos.

Una para la cual aún no se encontraba preparada, pero debía empuñar su yo-yo con valía y enfrentar lo que viniese por delante.

Quizás era la única oportunidad que tenían para acabar con aquello y llevar sus vidas a la normalidad, para sobrevivir a todo lo que día tras día se enfrentaban.

Y aunque la posibilidad se encontrase demasiado lejana, como si la cima del monte Everest y la fosa oceánica se tratara, debían hacerlo.

Debían subir, debían llegar y terminar las cosas.

Por París, por el mundo, y por ellos mismos.

― Levantemos nuestros ánimos del suelo, _Chaton_ ― Sugirió ella, apretando el agarre de su compañero, tomando una gran bocanada de aire ― Si este es el fin de todo, hagamos que nos recuerden. Quizás no como héroes, pero sí por lo correcto que hemos hecho ― Finalizó, observando de reojo a su compañero.

Quien le mostraba una sonrisa de apoyo incondicional, como siempre.

A lo lejos pudieron divisar como una mariposa roja aleteaba sus alas, aun así, se encontraba inmóvil en el lugar, como si esperara algo.

A primera instancia, Ladybug pensó que sus emociones negativas habían llamado la atención de aquel Akuma en cuestión, pero pronto supo que no era así.

Espera a por ellos, esperaba a guiarlos a través del infierno en el que se habia convertido de _ciudad de la luz_.

Una señal inequivocable de que Hawkmoth los esperaba, y que todo aquel _numerito_ era para bajar su moral al ver caídos sus compañeros de batalla y atraparlos con la guardia baja.

Pero ellos eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, algo que no se permitían olvidar nunca; Ellos eran los portadores de los Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción, aquellos que debían velar por el balance de la realidad misma.

No héroes, no villanos. Simplemente era su deber, y dentro de su corazón lo entendían.

La sangre que corría por sus venas estaba plagada de todo aquello, y no les importaría derramarla con tal de cumplir su deber y proteger a sus seres amados.

― Es hora de alcanzar una mariposa ― Bromeo él, ahora su voz sonaba más segura después de escucharla a ella.

Era la hora de levantarse y terminar con todo aquello; Juntos, como uno solo.

[…]

Se abrieron paso por el infierno que ahora era la ciudad, alzándose sobre los tejados mientras seguían aquella mariposa color escarlata que los guiaba entre la desesperación del lugar.

Los citadinos los observaban a la lejanía, implorando que acudieran a su llamado desesperado de _auxilio_ , pero los ruegos y clamores no fueron escuchados por aquellos que hacía días atrás habían negado como _héroes_ y que rechazaban la causa por la que luchaban.

No por venganza ante las hirientes palabras, no por ser viles egoístas, pues ellos iban a por todo.

A arrancar la raíz del problema.

Escena que, para muchos quedaría en su memoria y no olvidarían.

Siguieron adelante sin mirar atrás, esquivando cualquier ataque en su contra que fuese lanzado y toda provocativa de las victimas akumatizadas, pues no querían perder tiempo en ello, su meta estaba delante de ellos elevándose entre los edificios.

Y mientras más avanzaban, no pudieron evitar sentir el pánico al verse envueltos entre calles que ambos conocían bien, no solo por ser originarios de la ciudad, sino porque _eran calles_ habituales para ambos.

Cada paso que avanzaban comenzaron a luchar contra sus propios pensamientos.

Y, al estar frente a una gran edificación que ambos conocían, durante unos instantes se sintieron como muertos en vida. Negandose a aceptarlo.

Pero ambos sabían la respuesta, la razón por la cual la mariposa de color escarlata los habia llevado hasta la lujosa mansión de Gabriel Agreste y había atravesado la puerta con facilidad.

Las dudas volvieron a sus mentes de forma abrupta dejándolos estáticos en el lugar, sin poder mover siquiera un musculo, completamente indefensos ante la respuesta de la pregunta que sonaba en sus cabezas.

Un calor intenso fue lo que recibieron a cambio al encontrarse en aquel estado; Chat Noir lo sintió en donde se encontraba su anillo, mientras que Ladybug donde descansaban sus pendientes.

Entonces de un momento a otro los segundos parecieron detenerse para ambos, encontrándose en un lugar completamente diferente.

Grandes pilares se erguían a su alrededor, pilares que pronto pudieron reconocer.

Pasados portadores, entendieron al unísono, reconociendo una que otra figura histórica en el camino.

― _Saben quién es su enemigo_ ― Se escuchó, como si se tratara de una voz fantasmal que los envolvía. Ambos se juntaron, quedando espalda con espalda para protegerse, pues tenían miedo, y era normal; Aquello nunca les habia ocurrido ― _Tienen dudas de enfrentarse con él debido a eso_ ― Aseguró la voz con vehemencia.

 _¿Cómo no tenerlas?_ Se preguntaron mentalmente, sorprendiéndose de que ambos habían escuchado los pensamientos ajenos.

― _No tienen el valor_ ― Resonó la voz, haciéndolos temblar ― _No son héroes_ ―.

No, realmente no lo eran.

Los héroes no tenían miedo, no dudaban de sus acciones o al momento de enfrentar al enemigo.

Ellos eran unos simples humanos que habían sido escogidos para esa tarea, para ascender y proteger todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Las palabras hacían eco en sus cabezas, pero lejos de sentirse afectados, ambos levantaron sus rostros con valentía.

― No lo somos, y no necesitamos serlo ― Bramó Chat Noir, escuchando como su voz rebotaba en la lejanía.

― Pero si tenemos el valor ― Admitió Ladybug ― Ambos lo sabemos, y haremos lo correcto ― Finalizó, dando un paso al frente ― Nuestra vida y seres queridos no lo demandan, no por lo que la gente espera que seamos ―.

Y ante el silencio que ambos se encontraron, volvieron a la realidad, frente a la gran puerta de entrada en la cual se encontraban petrificados.

Se observaron de rojo y sintieron como se sentía el otro al respecto, aun sin saber por qué la situación les causaba _tanto_ conflicto.

Pues ninguno de los dos sabía que para el otro, la persona debajo del manto de Hawkmoth era alguien importante en sus vidas.

Chat Noir no podía tener idea de que Ladybug estaba angustiada pues Gabriel Agreste era el padre de su _ahora_ novio, Adrien Agreste, y que a pesar de los defectos del diseñador, le tenía una alta estima y no deseaba dañar por ningún motivo a Adrien o a alguien importante para él.

Ladybug no podía tener idea de que Chat Noir sentía un gran pesar al abrir los ojos de que en realidad tuvo al _villano_ todo este tiempo debajo de las narices, que era su padre y que aquello sería más difícil de lo imaginado.

Pero debían avanzar, costara lo que costara.

Entonces, se dieron el valor para abrir las puertas.

Y ahí, parado sobre la cima de las elegantes escaleras centrales del recinto, se encontraba Hawkmoth nuevamente cubierto por aquel rojo carmín, mientras que a su lado un Akuma lo resguardaba; Uno que no habían visto antes, pero estaban seguros que era la razón por la cual ahora el poder del portador de Nooro era aún mayor, un Akuma catalizador.

Era hora de que la batalla se alzara y terminara de una vez por todas.

Se habían abierto paso por el infierno de las calles de París para llegar a uno peor, y no había marcha atrás.

― Es hora de que tomen sus armas y me enfrenten ― Soltó el mayor, desenfundando la espada del bastón que sostenia con elegancia.

No eran héroes, ni villanos.

Eran mortales con un gran poder en sus manos, alzándose por lo que creían correcto.

Y aquel seria su último enfrentamiento, el cual nadie olvidaría, sin importar el resultado.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Bien ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre prácticamente a la ultima hora ando haciendo las cosas.

Este Oneshot es parte del reto de un Oneshot por mes del grupo "Motín fanficker", una actividad por demás interesante que pueden checar en su cuenta de Wattpad

En el mes de enero, el reto era escribir una especie de Song-Fic. Y este ha sido mi resultado.

He ocupado la canción RISE de League of Legends (Ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive) pues quería hacer algo diferente al romance que usualmente vengo manejando.

La premisa principal es de que no hay héroes ni villanos, simplemente personas alzando su voluntad para llegar a la cima, cumplir sus objetivos, y es justamente como me imagino la dualidad del "Heroe" y "Villano" de la serie, además de las dudas que en su momento tanto Ladybug y Chat Noir afrontaran al momento que sepan que Gabriel Agreste es su enemigo, dudas que pondrían a prueba su valor. Pero estoy segura que podrán con ello, por algo fueron elegidos.

En fin, es algo muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que le hayan dado una oportunidad me hace feliz.

Si gustan pueden ver si les interesan los retos, estoy emocionada por el mes de febrero, es sobre el amor y pues como que ya tengo mis ideas en el aire.

¡Un beso a todos!


End file.
